In a conventional combination weighing apparatus, the amount of articles conveyed by a distributing unit or a radiation unit was detected by a detection sensor. Based on the detected detection amount, supply control is performed on the distributing unit or the radiation unit, and combination weighing is performed.
In a device described in Patent Literature 1, detection is performed immediately above a distributing unit or a radiation unit, and the distributing unit or the radiation unit is driven when an average value of detection amounts is smaller than a reference value.
In addition, in a device described in Patent Literature 2, in order to supply a predetermined number of articles to a hopper provided downstream of a radiation unit, an optical sensor is provided at an end portion of the radiation unit on a downstream side, and the number of articles supplied from the radiation unit to the hopper is detected.